


2he’2 a complete my2tery 2ometime2.

by tyde07



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyde07/pseuds/tyde07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia invites Sollux to go temple crawling with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2he’2 a complete my2tery 2ometime2.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble request for tumblr user ddddaikon that got away from me. Unbeta'd and it has my usual issue of terrible pacing.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

AA: are y0u busy

TA: ye2.

AA: but n0t that busy

AA: I kn0w these things

TA: really? you wiill have two tell me more about how bu2y ii am.

TA: later. when iim not 2o fuckiing bu2y.

AA: 0kay fine

AA: y0ure what

AA: c0ding

AA: I guess that’s usually what y0u are d0ing when I message y0u

TA: what do you want, aa?

AA: what if its supp0sed to be a surprise s0llux

AA: what if i want y0u t0 c0me 0ver s0 I can surprise y0u

TA: your 2urprii2e2 are alway2 terriible for everyone iinvolved.

AA: n0t always!

TA: alm0st always. iif you really want me two come over plea2e ju2t tell me why.

AA: 0kay fine

AA: I f0und a new area in that temple

AA: please c0me expl0re with me

TA: 2ure. twomorrow, okay?

AA: thank y0u s0llux

AA: <3

TA: <3

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

 

* * *

 

Psionic powers are useful for several things. It saves time in climbing stairs. It allows you to carry things past what is possible in your sylladex.  And most of all, right now, it allows you to repel rainwater and stay perfectly dry.

Aradia is smiles at you from beneath an overgrown ledge. She’s not soaked, but she’s not completely dry either and the way she wrinkles her nose at you prepares you a little bit for what she says. “You’re no fun!” She exclaims, looking like a character in an action movie with stringy damp hair and a bit of grime smudged on her cheek. “You’re not supposed to use your powers!” She’s in her proper exploring clothes tonight, too- A stained gray wife beater with her symbol hand-embroidered over her heart and black shorts that fall to the tops of her knees and practical boots that come halfway up her calves. Her hair is in some mess of an up do that looks like she was going to braid it but got bored. She looks fantastic.

In contrast, you’re in your usual default, a black t-shirt and cuffed gray pants. You could have looked for sturdier shoes, but you can also just fly over any rough patches. You’ll never understand Aradia’s self-set rule to only use her physical abilities for exploring- the girl is a low blood! Her physical prowess may be more impressive than yours, but you’ve still never seen her jump as high as the average olive-blood. It’s baffling. She’s a complete mystery sometimes. You shrug at her. She laughs and grabs your hand. “Come on!”

“Where are we going, exactly?” You ask, your double set of fangs making it impossible to form the sounds completely right. Aradia thinks your lisp is cute, though, and she’s cute so you don’t have any complaints. She forces you first to land properly and use your feet to follow her into the temple.

“Um, I solved this crazy puzzle last time I was here and it moved some stuff and opened up a little tunnel! But I wasn’t sure how safe it would be so I figured I’d come back with you.”

“Oh, that’s  nice, you’ll be using me as a shield.” You say, deadpan, but you’re smiling because she’s smiling and she’s so excited she can hardly breath and you can’t breathe so well either but that’s more because you’re nearly having to sprint to keep up with her even with your longer legs. Damn her stamina.

“No! I’m using you as a witness. If I get impaled on some spikes you can tell the others where to find me.” Her voice is a breathy laugh. She shoves you into a crawlspace ahead of her and shoves you along with her hand on your but until your crawling quickly enough for her.

“Like I’d let you fall onto spikes…” You mumble, to get rewarded with a firm slap on the outside of your thigh.

“It’s so sweet how you don’t want me to die, Sol.” You just snort at her. She giggles from behind you.

You aren’t expecting it when the crawlspace lets out, about three feet up in the air above some very cold but shallow water. You do _not_ shriek, those echoes are lying. You push yourself up, ankle deep, and direct a frown in the direction of the hole in the wall, which by this point features a slightly concerned rustblood’s face.

“That water wasn’t here a couple nights ago, I’m sorry Sollux.” She says sincerely. “The rain must have soaked in and started flooding it.”

“I’ll live.” You say, and you are not grumpy, nope, don’t you dare make that sympathetic little smile Aradia you know I hate that--

“Yeah. Help me down?”

Yeah. You help her down by pulling her out by the shoulders and letting her fall clumsily into the water. She yelps.

“Oh, that’s cold!” She gasps, and before you know it she’s thrown herself at you. There’s a great splash when you fall and you think some red and blue sparks might fly when your head smacks the solid stone beneath the water.  You and she roll over in the water a few times until you’re both breathing hard and soaking wet and she’s somehow managed to push you away and lock her arms so that you’re somewhat suspended. You’re shivering slightly by now, and decide to use your longer arms and her breast to push yourself up and away. She makes an indignant noise, but hey- At least you’re standing. You’re nice enough to help her up.

“Let’s get out.” You suggest and she gently punches you in the arm. You think you might hear her huff the word “jerk” but you aren’t sure and she’s walking pretty fast in the direction of a tiny set of stairs in the next room, so you have to keep up. She plops down on the little platform and rubs at her arms. You sit by her, a tad out of breath, as she’s removing her boots to pour the water out. You remove your shoes and socks yourself. It makes your feet colder, but also less nasty. You think the pro outweighs the con.

“Is that wood, over there?” Aradia asks, half to herself. She nods after a moment. “We can start a fire.” Before you can say anything to the idea she’s on the north wall and trying to find enough of a handhold to reach the wood up there. You have no idea how exactly she’s planning on completing the maneuver without falling on her ass and/or soaking the wood. She’s not able to get high enough anyways.

“Need help?” You ask, reminding yourself that a good matesprit wouldn’t have to try so hard not to laugh.

She glances over and the small amount of light in the room is reflected back at you through her eyes. Heh. “Only if you’re planning on coming over here physically.” She replies, crossing her arms sternly. You aren’t a good matesprit after all, because you take that as a challenge to move a small pile of the wood with your psionics and get it over to the platform before she can grab any of it. You’ll let her start the fire by herself though. That’s even, right?

She splashes over and bends down to dip her hand in the water so she can flick it on your glasses. You roll your eyes at her and she huffs. She is shivering slightly, but so are you and you don’t offer your help when she pulls a box of matches from her sylladex (it’s less that she was prepared and more that she’s a little bit of a pyromaniac). She gets the fire going pretty quickly and you put your shoes close to it and curl up beside them. Aradia strips to her underwear. You always forget that she has no boundries.

“I’ve got my palmhusk if you want to play on it while we sit.” You offer as you pull your own shirt over your head. You don’t want her to be the only one nearly naked plus it’ll dry quicker if you wring it out and set it by the fire.

She looks at you, a hair tie resting between her teeth while she runs her fingers through her amazing, wild mane of hair. “Do you know how to braid?” She asks. That’s so ridiculous. Why would you know how do braid? Except you do know. It saves space with wires and makes less of a hazard to trip on, so you nod.

“Do you want me to braid your hair?” You ask. It’s such a personal request. She’s asking you to sit behind her and play with her hair. You could kill her like that- but you won’t, and she knows that, and you know that, but it seems so intimate. Your cheeks are probably a gross shade of mustard.  She giggles softly and nods at you.

You settle into position behind her and set to work splitting her hair into three even bits- You would do twintails but she only has one hairband so you’ll have to live. It’s so nice so play with her hair that runs slightly kinky under your fingers, to have her so warm and alive and nearly in your lap. She’s purring and when you finish she shift and leans up against you with her head on your shoulder and you gently stroke her hair and run your fingers along her horns.

She kisses you before she pulls away. She’s awful like that. “C’mon, I wanna keep exploring.” She says, wife beater catching on her horn when she tries to pull it on. You sigh, but pull on your own clothes and then she’s opening a trap door in the center of the platform. She goes down so fast that you almost miss that it’s a ladder. She’s nice enough to wait for those who are less sure-footed. Your shoes are still damp on the inside too. Gross.

“Which way?” She asks. To both East and West are long rickety looking rope bridges leading to similar closed gates.

“You choose, but I’m not walking on either of those bridges.” You reply, eyeing one of them warily. It looks ready to snap. She huffs and pokes your cheek, but at least goes cautiously onto the left bridge which looks a tad more stable.  You follow close enough to catch her. She makes it safely enough and sticks her tongue out at you.

“Put that away unless you’re ready to use it.” You say in what you hope is a joking tone. She snorts with laughter either way.

“Maybe later. Look, a switch! Help me push this- With your hands, not your powers!” She says, trying to roll a stone sphere into an indentation a few feet away. You sigh and you go push on the rock and you don’t think you actually help much but you break into a sweat and eventually it rolls into its bowl and settles there. The gate on the other side of the room rumbles open and you groan.

“Come on!” Aradia says, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand before crossing the bridge with a good deal less caution than the last time and when she crosses the other bridge she’s not even pretending to not be jogging. You try to keep up.

“You’re so crazy!” You cry after her as she half runs-half tumbles down a set of stairs in the new room. She laughs. This is her element. You’re still not touching the ground until you catch up with her at the bottom and she tugs you down.

“This way first!” She says. It’s another crawlspace. You tell her she’s leading the way. The space is tight and uncomfortable and at a couple of points goes straight vertical and when you clamber awkwardly out you feel like you’ve just taken a ride in a tumbler.

“Aradia, I don’t think—“

“Shh!” She says,  covering your mouth, but there’s a distinct low rumbling from above you and  she starts running with you in tow in time to escape the small landslide that covers to crawlspace you just climbed out of.

“Oh, now we’re lost…”

“Holy shit. I’m never going exploring with you ever again.” You say, frowning. You try moving the rocks out of the way psychically, but the whole wall is unstable and you’d rather not get crushed to death.

“Okay, Sollux, but you’ll be stuck in here forever if you don’t follow me and look for a way out.”

You huff because she’s right but you really do mean it. Next time she asks you to be the Indiana to her Lara or whatever you’re going to say no.

At least, you’ll try to say no.

She’s pretty good at convincing you.


End file.
